List of notable Schindler elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Schindler. Armenia * The Republica Hotel, Yerevan * Hotel National, Yerevan * The Sign DoubleTree by Hilton, Yerevan * Americano Complex, Yerevan * Best Western Congress Hotel, Yerevan * Yerevan Mall, Yerevan Australia Australian Capital Territory *Australian National University (ANU), Canberra **HW Arndt Building (Schindler Smart MRL 002) *Canberra Airport, Canberra *Canberra Centre, Canberra New South Wales *Sydney Opera House (elevators to car park), Sydney *MetCentre, Sydney *Myer Department Store, Sydney *Westfield malls: **Westfield Sydney **Westfield Liverpool **Westfield Hornsby (2002) *Vibe Hotel Milsons Point, North Sydney (1992) *The Grace Hotel, Sydney *The Mantra, Parramatta, Sydney *Swissotel Sydney *Sydney International Airport Railway Station, Sydney *1 O'Connel St, Sydney *ANZ Bank Centre, Sydney *One One One Eagle St, Sydney *Darling Park Tower 3 (Rabobank Tower), Sydney *Radisson Blu Hotel Sydney *MLC Centre, Sydney (modernised from Kone elevators) *Barangaroo South (International Towers Sydney and Crown Sydney Hotel Resort) Victoria *Crown Casino & Entertainment Complex, Melbourne *Zara (Bourke Street), Melbourne *Mercure Therry Street, Melbourne *Werribee Plaza, Werribee Queensland *231 North Quay, Brisbane *Brisbane Domestic Airport, Brisbane *Myer, Pacific Fair Shopping Centre, Gold Coast *Myer Carpark, Pacific Fair Shopping Centre (modernized) *Bunnings Newstead, Brisbane (2019) *Bunnings Bundamba, Ipswich (2015) *Bunnings Burleigh Waters, Gold Coast (2014) *Bunnings Manly West (2013?) *IKEA, Logan, Queensland (2006) *Queensland Tennis Centre, Brisbane (2008) *Queensland Performing Arts Centre, Brisbane *Meriton Apartments, Southport, Gold Coast *Robina Town Centre, Gold CoastMost are modernisations from Boral or Liftronic. (modernization of Boral Elevators) **Myer, Robina Town CentreSchindler 300P with Dewhurst US95 fixtures. *Westfield malls: **Westfield Garden CityVideos: Elevator 7, Myer ***Myer, Westfield Garden City, Brisbane ***David Jones, Westfield Garden City, Brisbane **Westfield CarindaleMost Schindler elevators are M-Series modernised in 2011. **Westfield Chermside **Westfield North Lakes **Westfield Helensvale **Westfield Coomera (2018) *Queensland Rail railway stations: **Milton Station, Brisbane **Park Road Station, Brisbane **Nundah Station, Brisbane (one has been modernized into Liftronic) Canada Alberta *Rogers Place, Edmonton British Columbia * 1333 West Broadway, Vancouver China Shanghai *Plaza 66 (2001) *Shanghai IFC Mall *Oriental Financial Center (2013) *Raffles City Shanghai *Xintiandi Style *Global Harbor Mall Nanjing *Greenland Financial Centre, Nanjing Beijing *China World Tower *China World Mall *World Trade Tower 3 *National Stadium (Bird Nest/2008 Oylmpic Stadium) (2008) *New World Shopping Mall *The Place Wuhan * AEON Mall Wuhan Jinyintan * Optics Valley Square (Passenger elevators) France Brest (Brittany region) * De la Sharthé Street (2014) * 24 Fédérés Street * Brest Bretagne Airport (2007) * Morvan's Hospital (Branded as Gervais-Schindler) Brest (1960) * 140 Robespierre Street * Place Jo Tanguy * Le Stiff (Hall A & B) Lyon (Rhône-Alpes region) * Lyon Saint-Exupéry Airport (2003, 2007, 2008) * La Part-Dieu Shopping Mall, Lyon (1975, 2001, 2010) * The Brittania Towers, Lyon (modernized into Schindler PORT) * La Part-Dieu Tower, Lyon(1975, with one the fastest elevators in France outside Paris) * La Part-Dieu Train Station, Lyon (1970s as Roux-Combaluzier Schindler, 1983, some have been modernization by Kone in 2015) * La Cité Internationale de Lyon (1996-2001) * Almost all the elevators in Lyon Metro (1990s-ongoing) * Opera parking garage, Lyon (1993) * Sofitel Hotel, Lyon (1968, modernized in 1990s) * Mercure Hotel Grôlée Bellecour, Lyon (1990s) * Lyon South Hospital surgical ward, Oullins (1980) * Le Cristal office building, Vienne (1986 Otis, modded by Schindler in 2014) * 17 Avenue Berthelot, Vienne (2006) Paris *Louvre Museum (under the glass pyramid) * Les Quatre-Temps shopping mall, La Défense * Several Paris Metro stations Hong Kong The first Schindler elevators in Hong Kong were installed in 1931, by its former distributer The Jardine Engineering Corporation Limited (now Schindler Lifts (Hong Kong) Ltd.)Vertical World: Jardine Schindler celebrates 40 years of success in Asia. Hong Kong Island *Peter Building, Central (1967) Replaced by Schindler elevators in 2016. *The Tanner Hill, North Point (2015) *The Peak Tower (2011) *World Trade Centre, Causeway Bay (1975)Remaining elevators were modernized twice. *Hang Lung Centre, Causeway Bay (2015) Replaced from 1975 Mitsubishi elevators. *The Excelsior Hotel, Causeway Bay (1972, demolished in 2019) *Hopewell Centre, Wan Chai (1981)Exterior scenic elevators serving 17 and 56 were modernized in 2011. *Wu Chung Building, Wan Chai (1991) *The Landmark, Central: **Edinburgh Tower (1980) **Alexandra House (1976) **York House (2006) **Jardine House (2009, upgraded in 2018)Modernized from Otis elevators. *Pacific Place, Admiralty **Shopping Mall (1988)All passengers elevators in the shopping mall are been replaced by Kone. **One Pacific Place (1988) **J.W. Marriott Hotel Hong Kong (1988) **The Upper House (1988) **Two Pacific Place (1991) **Island Shangri-La, Hong Kong (1991) **Conrad Hong Kong (1991) **Pacific Place Apartments (1991) **Three Pacific Place, Wan Chai (2003) *Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay **Berkshire House (formerly DCH Commercial Centre) (1998) **Devon House (1993, upgraded in 1995) **Lincoln House (1998)These buildings have Miconic 10 elevators. **Cambridge House (2003) **Warwick House (1992, demolished) **One Island East (2008) **Tower 1, Taikoo Place (2019) *Taikoo Shing, Quarry Bay (1976-1986) **Phase 1 - Tsui Woo Terrace (2008) Replaced from 1976 Mitsubishi elevators. **Phase 2,3 - Koo Shan Terrace (1978) **Phase 4 - Kam Din Terrace (1979) **Phase 5 - On Shing Terrace (1980) **Phase 6,7,8,9A - Harbour View Garden (1984-1985) **Phase 9B - Kwun Hoi Terrace (1985) **Phase 10 - Shing Fai Terrace (1982) **Phase 11 - Horizon Garden (1987) All the elevators in the residential building have been modernized. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI1SAT3vp04 **Cityplaza 1 (2000) **Cityplaza 2 (1987, modernized in 2006) **The East (2010) *12 Taikoo Wan Road (Ex-Cityplaza 4, 1991) *14 Taikoo Wan Road (Ex-Cityplaza 3, 1991) *Times Square, Causeway Bay (1994, 2012Replaced from one service elevator (S8) and one freight elevator (S7) to new Schindler 7000 elevators.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K3DhphObRU, 2013Replaced from four scenic elevators (P28-P31) to new Schindler 7000 normal elevators.) *Harbour Centre, Wan Chai North (1983, 2013, modernization of 14 elevators from original 1983 Schindler elevators) *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (Old Wing), Wan Chai North (1988)Hong Kong's largest service elevator which can carry 45 tonnes (Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). *Great Eagle Centre, Wan Chai North (1983, 2015, modernization projects from original 1983 Schindler elevators) *Tsuen Wing Lau (Block C), Lai Tak Tsuen, Tai Hang (2008, replacement from 1976 Fiam elevators) *North Point Mansion, North Point (1959) Scissor gate elevator, Modernized for R-Series, maintained by ThyssenKrupp Elevator Hong Kong Ltd. *31-33 Hollywood Road, Central (1966) *Kwai Wing Building, Wan Chai (1968)Maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd. *Sheung Wan Municipal Services Building (1989) *King's Tower, North Point (2014)Replaced the original Mitsubishi elevator in the restaurant after the elevator downfall accident happened in 2013. *Queen Mary Hospital, Po Fuk Lam *1063 King's Road, Quarry Bay (1999) *Chi Fu Fa Yuen, Pok Fu Lam **Phase 1 - Block 1 -9 (1978) **Phase 2 - Block 10-14 (1980) **Phase 3 - Block 15-20 (1981) **Chi Fu Landmark (1980) *Island Resort, Siu Sai Wan (2001) *The University of Hong Kong (HKU) **Robert Black College **Hui Oi Chow Science Building **Chong Yuet Ming Physics Building **Chong Yuet Ming Amenities Centre **James Lee Science Building **Haking Wong Building **Run Shaw Tower (Centennial Campus) Kowloon *International Commerce Centre, Kowloon Station (2008-2011)In office elevators only the lobby floors have PORT stations. Other floors have SchindlerID stations *Victoria Dockside, Tsim Sha Tsui (2017)尖沙嘴新世界重建地盤　工人墮��槽近兩小時獲救　昏迷送院, hk01.com. *Silvercord, Tsim Sha Tsui (1983) *Kingston Financial Centre, Kowloon Bay (2018) *K11, Tsim Sha Tsui (2009) *K11 ATELIER, Tsim Sha Tsui (2018) *apm, Kwun Tong (2005) *The ONE, Tsim Sha Tsui (2010) *Pioneer Centre, Mong Kok (1995) *Langham Place Office Tower, Mong Kok (2004) *Cordis Hotel (formerly Langham Place Hotel), Mong Kok (2004) *Mong Kok Government Complex, 557 Shanghai Street, Mong Kok (2006) *King Wah Centre, Mong Kok (2001) *Grand Centre, Mong Kok **Tower 1 (2004, replacement from three 1986 Mitsubishi passenger elevators) **Tower 2 (2005) *Wu Sang Building (South Wing), Mong Kok (2001) *B P International Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (1995) *Star House, Tsim Sha Tsui (2017, replacement from three 1964 Tientsin Lift Works elevators) *Salisbury Road Pedestrian Subway, Tsim Sha Tsui (2004) *Festival Walk, Kowloon Tong (1998) *Lau Ming Wai Academic Building, City University of Hong Kong, Kowloon Tong (2013)Formerly known as Academic 3, City University of Hong Kong *Lei Yue Mun Municipal Services Building, Yau Tong (2000) *Zung Fu Car Park Building, Hung Hom (2014)Replaced from the OTIS elevator installed in 1981. *Harbour Place, Hung Hom (2008)Replaced from the Sigma elevator installed in 2002. Other residential buildings are installed by Sigma but refurbished by Schindler in 2008. *93 Pau Chung Street, To Kwan Wan (2019) *Tai Yick Industrial Building, Yau Yong (1980) *V Walk, Sham Shui Po (2019) New Territories *Hong Kong Science and Technology Parks (Phase 3) (2014) *Tuen Mun Town Plaza (Phase 1) (2006) Replaced from the Kone elevator installed in 2006. *Blossom Garden, Tuen Mun (1993) *City Point, Tsuen Wan (2015) *Kwai Shun Industrial Centre, Kwai Chung (1978) Some of elevator modernized by Hong Kong Lifts Ltd. in 2001. *Luk Yeung Sun Chuen, Tsuen Wan (1983) *Tsuen Wan Industrial Centre, Tsuen Wan (1981) Freight elevator only. Passenger Elevators installed by Fujitec. *Sun Tuen Mun Centre, Tuen Mun (1990) *H.A.N.D.S Zone A, Tuen Mun (1999) *Parc City, Tsuen Wan (2019) *Ma On Shan Centre, Ma On Shan, Sha Tin, Hong Kong (1994) *Residence Oasis, Hang Hau (2004) *Hong Kong Gold Coast, Tuen Mun **Hong Kong Gold Coast Hotel (1993) **Hong Kong Gold Coast Residence (Phase 2) - Block 6-11 (1992) **Hong Kong Gold Coast Residence (Phase 2) - Block 12-21 (1993) *Spot, Sheung Shui (2014) *Well Fung Industrial Centre, Kwai Chung (1991) *The Pavilia Bay, Tsuen Wan (2018) MTR * Tsueng Kwan O Line (2002, escalators only) *Ma On Shan Line and East Tsim Sha Tsui Station (2004, escalators only) *Tai Koo Station (1995, To Exit D)Replaced into Kone MonoSpace in 2020. *Exit F of Che Kung Temple Station (2013) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong *Lei Tung Estate, Ap Lei Chau (1987) **Tung Hing House **Tung Mau House **Tung Yip House **Tung Cheong House **Lei Tung Shopping Centre *Wah Kwai Estate, Aberdeen (1990) **Wah Yin House **Wah Oi House **Lift Tower to Wah Fu Estate *Yiu Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (1994, 1995) **Yiu Tung Shopping Centre **Yiu Fung House **Yiu On House **Yiu Kwai House **Yiu Cheong House **Yiu Fai House **Yiu Hing House **Yiu Ming House *Hung Fook Court, Tin Wan (1997) *Fung Wah Estate, Chai Wan (1991) *King Tsui Court, Chai Wan (1991) Kowloon *Kwong Tin Estate, Lam Tin **Kwong Ching House (1992) **Kwong Hin House (1993) **Kwong Nga House (1993) **Kwong Yat House (1993) *Hong Shui Court, Lam Tin (1999) * (2012) *Tai Hang Tung Estate, Shek Kip Mei (1986) **Tung Hoi HouseElevators in these building replaced by Thyssenkrupp under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Tung Shing House **Tung Fai House *Hing Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1988) *Shun Chi Court, Sau Mau Ping (1981) *Tak Long Estate, Kai Tak (2013) *Tak Yan House, Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (2001) *Ching Tak House, Tsz Ching Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1993) *Fung Tak Estate, Diamond Hill (1990) **Toi Fung House **Tsz Fung House **Suet Fung House **Ngan Fung House **Pan Fung House **Fung Tak Shopping Centre *Fung Tsun Court, Diamond Hill (1990) *Lower Wong Tai Sin (1) Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1990) **Lung Tat House **Lung Yat House **Lung Yue House *Chuk Yuen North Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1987-1988) **Yung Yuen House **Tung Yuen House **Mui Yuen House **Chung Yuen House **Pak Yuen House **Wai Yuen House *Pang Ching Court, Wong Tai Sin (1989) *Wang Tau Hom Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1988-1994) **Wang Tak House **Wang Kei House **Wang Yip House **Wang Yiu House **Wang Lai House **Wang Cho House **Wang Wai House *Hong Kong Housing Authority Customer Service Centre, Lok Fu (1999) *Hong Kong Housing Authority Headquarters, Ho Man Tin (1990) *Pak Tin Estate, Shek Kip Mei (2004) **Tsui Tin House **Yue Tin House **Tai Tin House **Lai Tin House **Wan Tin House *Hang Chun Court, Cheung Sha Wan (2001) *Fook Yat House, Fortune Estate, Cheung Sha Wan (2001) *Po Lai Court, Sham Shui Po (1987) *Lei Cheng Uk Estate, Sham Shui Po (1990) **Hau Tsz House **Hau Lim House *Sau Mau Ping Estate, Sau Mau Ping, Kwun Tong (2001) **Sau Yat House **Sau Wah House **Sau Wo House New Territories *Shek Hing House, Shek Lei (2) Estate, Kwai Chung (1989) *Choi Yuen Estate, Sheung Shui (2012-2016) **Choi Yuk House Replaced from Fiam elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme. **Choi Ping House **Choi Chu House **Choi Wu House **Choi Lai House **Choi Wah House *Yau Oi Estate, Tuen Mun (2012-2015) **Oi Hei House **Oi Fai House replaced from original Toshiba under Lift Modernisation Programme **Oi Tak House **Oi MIng House *Mei Tin Estate, Tai Wai, Sha Tin (2006) **Mei Lai House **Mei Sau House **Mei King House **Mei Chi House **Mei Tin Shopping Centre *Mei Lam Estate, Sha Tin **Mei Wai House (1985, 2014-2017) Replaced from Schindler elevators under Lift Modernisation Programme. **Mei Fung House (2014-2017) Elevators in these building replaced from original Fujitec under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Mei Tao House (2014-2017) **Mei Yeung House (2014-2017) *Tin Shui (2) Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993) **Shui Lam House **Shui Moon House **Shui Yip House *Yan Shing Court, Fan Ling (1993) *On Yam Estate, Kwai Chung (1994) **Hong Yam House **Ka Yam House **Cheung Yam House *Tin Yiu Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993) **Yiu Cheong House **Yiu Shing House **Yiu Lung House **Tin Yiu Shopping Centre *Tin Oi Court, Tin Shui Wai (1993) *Kin Ming Estate, Tseng Kwan O (2003) **Kin Wah House **Kin Fai House *Tai Yuen Estate, Tai Po **Tai Yan House (1980, 2012-2016) **Tai Lok House (1980, 2012-2016) **Tai Wing House (1980, 2012-2016) **Tai Man House (1980, 2012-2016) **Tai Yee House (2012-2016) Elevators in these building replaced from Falconi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Tai Ling House (2012-2016) **Tai Tak House (2012-2016) *Tak On House, Hau Tak Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1994) *Yue Wing House, Yue Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1994) *King Lam Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1990) **King Yue House **King Yung House *Wo Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1999) **Wo Yat House **Wo Fai House *May Shing Court, Tai Wai (1986) *Shui Chuen O Estate, Sha Tin (2015) **Ching Chuen House **Long Chuen House **Yan Chuen House **Hei Chuen House *Kwong Fook Estate, Tai Po (2015-2018) **Kwong Chi House Elevators in these building replaced from Marryat & Scott under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Kwong Sung House *Chung Nga Court, Tai Po (1991) *Yin Lai Court, Kwai Chung (1991) **Yin Lai Shopping Centre **Yin Kwong House **Yin Tak House *Kwai Kin House, Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1993) *High Prosperity Terrace Tower, Kwai Chung (2003) *Block 1,3 and 5, Kwai Shing West Estate, Kwai Chung (1975) Replaced into Sabiem branded Kone elevators in 1999-2001. *Kwai Chung Estate, Kwai Chung (2005) **Chin Kwai House **Tsz Kwai House *Lei Muk Shue Estate, Kwai Chung (1980) Elevators in these building replaced by ThyssenKrupp under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Chuk Shue House **Pak Shue House **Yung Shue House *Shek Wai Kok Estate, Tsuen Wan (2012-2015) **Shek Tsui House **Shek Kwai House **Shek Lan House Elevators in these building replaced from Sabiem under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Shek Kuk House *Ching Tao House, Cheung Ching Estate, Tsing Yi (1983, 2010-2012 ) *Cheung Fat Estate, Tsing Yi (1988) *Ching Nga Court, Tsing Yi (1989) *Car Park, Cheung Wang Estate, Tsing Yi (2003) *Siu Lun Court, Tuen Mun (1993) **Shui Lun House **Ka Lun House **Fu Lun House **Kwai Lun House **Wing Lun House **Yuk Lun House **Fai Lun House **Wah Lun House *Tin Tun House, Tin King Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) *Siu Pong Court, Tuen Mun (1990) *Siu Kwai Court, Tuen Mun (1990) *Leung King Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) **Leung Shui House **Leung Wah House **Leung Ying House **Leung Yin House *Siu Lung Court, Tuen Mun (1990) *Tin Yuet Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Yuet Tai House **Yuet Wah House **Yuet Wing House *Tin Chak Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Chak Fai House **Chak Sing House **Chak Sun House **Chak Yun House **Chak Yu House *Long Ping Estate, Yuen Long **Kam Ping House (1986) **Sau Ping House (1986) **Chu Ping House (1986) **Po Ping House (1986) **Shek Ping House (1987) **Kan Ping House (1987) **Yuk Ping House (1987) *Tin Shing Court, Tin Shui Wai **Shing Choi House (1999) **Shing Chiu House (1999) *Cheong Tai Factory Estate, Tuen Mun (1983) *Chun Shing Factory Estate, Kwai Chung (1982) Lantau Island *Yat Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2001) **Car Park **Yung Yat House **Ching Yat House **Hong Yat House **Chau Yat House **Tai Yat House **Ping Yat House **The Salvation Army Lam Butt Chung Memorial School **HKFEW Wong Cho Bau School DomainSchindler.jpg|Three main Schindler elevators at Domain, Yau Tong, from Hong Kong Housing Authority. Schindler_hydraulic_elevator_HKPHE.jpg|1994 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate carpark (Yiu Tung Estate Carpark 1, indicators and call buttons replaced in late-2016) Schindler_hydraulic_elevator_HKPHE_(2).jpg|Inside a 1994 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate carpark (Yiu Tung Estate Carpark 1, indicators and call buttons replaced in late-2016) Dewhurst_UL200_indicator_on_Schindler_elevator_HK.jpg|A 1993 Schindler elevator in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate (Tin Shui (2) Estate) Schindler manual gate Elevator Rseries.jpg|Schindler manual doors with scissor gate elevator in North Point Mansion, Hong Kong. 1960s Vintage Schindler hall floorcounter HK.jpg|A 1966 Schindler elevator in 31-33 Hollywood Road, Central Old Schindler TaiYuenEstate CallStation.jpg|The refurbished 1980 Schindler in Hong Kong Public Housing Estate (Tan Yan House, Tai Yuen Estate). It now extincted as it replaced by Schindler in 2015. TWIC Schindler.jpg|1981 Schindler Freight elevator at Tsuen Wan Industrial Centre. TWIC_Schindler_2.JPG|Another 1981 Schindler Freight elevator at Tsuen Wan Industrial Centre. Indonesia Bali Note: Most of these installations are Schindler 3300 AP. Badung Regency *Bali Nusa Dua Hotel *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Nusa Dua (2011) *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel (1983)Three elevators were replaced into Schindler 3300 AP. Two older elevators (one passenger and one hidden freight elevator) were modernized by Schindler with Miconic MX-GC controller and Variodyn VF33BR inverter. Three other passenger elevators were replaced into China-made Fuji Yida elevators. *Westin Resort Nusa Dua - Premium Wing (2013) *Hotel Santika Siligita Nusa Dua (2012) *Amaris Hotel Pratama Nusa Dua *Mahogany Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *The Nest Hotel by Prasanthi (2015) *ION Bali Benoa Hotel *Tijili Benoa *Grand Mirage Bali (2016, replacement from 1992 GoldStar elevators) *Bali Paragon Jimbaran (2015) *HARRIS Hotel Bukit Jimbaran (2013) *Sidewalk Jimbaran (2018) *Jimbaran Bay Beach Resort (2017) *Grandmas Plus Hotel Airport (2013) *Bedrock Hotel Kuta (2015) *The Tusita Hotel (2012) *Eden Kuta Hotel (2012) *Sun Island Hotel Kuta (2011) *Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel (1990, modernized in 2005)Modernized by Schindler in November 2005 with Shanghai STEP controllers and fixtures, and Ningbo Xinda traction motors. *Hotel ZIA Kuta (2013) Formerly Holiday Inn Express Kuta Square. *Grand Barong Resort (early 2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Bali Kuta (2015) *NEO Hotel Kuta Jelantik (2013) *Sun Island Hotel Legian (2013) *NEO+ Hotel Kuta Legian (2014) *Swiss-Bellexpress Kuta Legian (2016) *Pullman Bali Legian Nirwana Resort (2008) *The Bene Hotel (2012) *Grandmas Legian Hotel (2012) *Bliss Surfer Hotel (2012) *Majesty Kuta Hotel (2015, formerly CitiHub Majesty @Kuta) *Berry Glee Hotel (2014) *Kuta Central Park Hotel (2010) *Grand Zuri Hotel Kuta (2014) *Park Regis Hotel (2012) *HARRIS Hotel Raya Kuta (2013) *Grandmas Kuta Hotel (2012) *H Sovereign Bali (2014) *Zest Hotel Legian (2016) *Ananta Legian Resort (2012) *Hotel Berry Biz (2014) *HARRIS Hotel Kuta Galleria (2014) *D'varee Diva Hotel (2012, formerly Ibis Styles Bali Kuta Circle) *Fontana Hotel *Crystal Hotel Kuta (formerly favehotel By Pass Ngurah Rai) (2012) *Golden Tulip Jineng Resort, Bali (2015) *Informa Sunset Road (2018) *Fame Hotel Sunset (2015-2016) *favehotel Sunset Seminyak (2014) *TS Suites Seminyak (2013) *Starbucks Reserve Dewata (2018) *Sense Sunset Seminyak (formerly Swiss-Belinn Seminyak Hotel, 2012) *Seminyak Village Shopping Mall (2015)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators. *The Seminyak Resort (2011)These buildings have Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *Sense Seminyak Seminyak (2011) *Katamama Boutique Hotel (2015) *MaxOne Hotel Seminyak (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Bali Seminyak (formerly Vasanti Seminyak Resort, 2012) *Swiss-Belhotel Petitenget (2014-2015) *Batu Belig Square (2016) *Aston Canggu Beach Resort (2016) Denpasar City *Trans Studio Mall Bali (2018) *Karya Subur Supermarket Furniture (2013) *favehotel Tohpati (2015) *BPR Legian Gajah Mada Branch *UFO Electronic Cokroaminoto (2018) *UFO Electronic Teuku Umar (2011) *Rodalink Teuku Umar (2010) *Merak Lifestyle Hotel (2009, formerly favehotel Teuku Umar) *Cellular City (formerly Ice Mall Denpasar) (2011, abandoned) *Plaza Renon (2016) *Hyatt Regency Bali (replacement from 1973 Otis elevators)Three passenger elevators were replaced into Schindler 5400 AP MRL elevators, while three service elevators were replaced into Schindler 5500 MRL elevators in 2018. *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (replacement from unknown 1974 elevators) *Maya Sanur Resort (2015) *ARTOTEL Sanur (2015) *Taksu Sanur Hotel Other regencies *Sthala Ubud (2015) *Ubud Hanging Gardens, Ubud (2008) Schindler elevators MeliaBali 1.jpg|Former Schindler hydraulic elevators (1985) at Melia Bali. These have been replaced into Otis Gen2 elevators in 2016. Schindler elevators MeliaBali 2.jpg|Another former Schindler hydraulic elevators (1985) at Melia Bali. These have been replaced into Otis Gen2 elevators in 2016. Schindler elevators NDBH.JPG|Two Schindler elevators at Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, Nusa Dua, Bali. The elevator on the left was modernized by Schindler while the one on the right was replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL in 2011. Photo taken on the 4th floor. Bandung *Braga Citywalk **Aston Braga Citywalk **Braga Citywalk Apartment *Festival Citylink **Harris Hotel Festival Citylink *Ibis Styles Braga *De Java Hotel Sukajadi *Roger's Spa Pejuang 45 and Dago *Crowne Plaza Hotel Bandung (2014) *Neo Hotel Dipatiukur (2015) Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Junction (2006, service elevator modernized/replaced into Schindler on 2019) *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua (1960s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator was disabled and the traction motor is displayed as a museum exhibit. Another similar Schindler elevator in the building was replaced into Hyundai elevator in the 1990's. *Gading Riverview City Home Apartement (partially inside Kelapa Gading Square complex) *eL Hotel Royale Jakarta (formerly Grand Whiz Kelapa Gading) *The Summit Apartment Kelapa Gading (2005) *Mercure Hotel Batavia (2019, replacement from GoldStar elevators) Central Jakarta *Jakarta International Expo, Kemayoran (2014) **Gedung Pusat NiagaReplacement of four 1992 GoldStar scenic elevators into Schindler 3300 AP elevators. All were replaced in 2014. **Grand Ballroom (2018) *Holiday Inn Express Jakarta International Expo (2014) *Swiss-Belinn Kemayoran *BMKG Tower, Kemayoran *favehotel Pasar Baru *G7 Hotel Pasar Baru (2015) *Perkumpulan Strada Gunung Sahari (2014) *New Mirah Hotel, Sawah Besar (1996) *Lion Air Tower *Mahkamah Konstitusi (2007)Building 1 (West Medan Merdeka Street) has E-Type Fixtures. Building 2 (High Rise/Abdul Muis Street) has D-Line Fixtures with a bilingual automated voices (Indonesian-English). *Ministry of Communication and Information *CCM Building, CikiniCCM stands for Central Cipta Murdaya. *Bunda Women's and Children Hospital, Menteng (1973, modernized by Schindler) *Keris Gallery, Menteng (1986, no longer work) *Wisma Nusantara Annex (2005) *MD Place *Menara BCA (2007) *Kempinski Private Residences (2007) *Mandarin Hotel JakartaModernized using M-Line push buttons and D-Line floor indicators. *The City Tower (2008) *Thamrin Nine (under construction) *International Finance Center 2 (2015) *World Trade Center, Jakarta: **WTC 1 (1992) **WTC 2 (2011) **WTC 3 (2017) **WTC 5 (1970s, modernized in the 1990s and later 2015) *Sinarmas MSIG Tower (2015) *Menara Astra (2017) *Le Meridien Hotel (1991) *Wisma GKBI (1995) *Aryaduta Suites Sudirman and Sudirman Tower Condominium 21542.jpg|Two of the four new Schindler 3300 AP MRL scenic elevators at Jakarta International Expo - Gedung Pusat Niaga, Central Jakarta. West Jakarta *Kondominium Taman Anggrek (1995) *APL Tower (2009) *Puri Indah MallModernization of 1997 LG elevators. Two scenic elevators are in the process of being replaced into 5500 MRLs. **Puri Indah Mall Expansion (2012) *The Windsor *PT. Berca Schindler Lifts Head Office, Puri Indah (2016)Schindler Indonesia New Office Topping Off Ceremony (Schindler Indonesia) *Metro TV, Kebon Jeruk *Vittoria Residence (2017) East Jakarta *Gudang Garam Tower (2013) *favehotel PGC Cililitan South Jakarta *Gran Rubina - Generali Tower (2014) *Tamara Center (2009)Replacement of late 1980s GoldStar elevators. *Kuningan City (2010) **AXA Tower (2010) *DBS Tower - Ciputra World 1 Jakarta (2012)The first The PORT Technology installations in Indonesia. *Menara Prima 1 *Menara Prima 2 (2013) *Menara Rajawali *Menara DEA 2 *Menara Karya (2006) *The East (2007) *Palma Tower 2 *Eighty8 Office Tower A - Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Menara Global *BTPN Tower *Setiabudi 2 (1982) *Graha Aktiva (1992) *Bakrie Tower (Epicentrum Walk Complex) *The Energy (2008) *Menara Mulia (1992) *Capital Place and Four Seasons Hotel Jakarta (2015) *La Maison Barito (2016) *Senayan City (2005) **Panin Bank Tower **SCTV Tower **Senayan City Residences *Residence 8 and Office 8 *Pondok Indah Mall **Pondok Indah Mall 1 (2012-2013)Replacement of two service elevators; Lift 1 and 3. Lift 1 was modernized into 5400 AP MRL in 2012 and Lift 3 was modernized into 3300 AP MRL in 2013. All elevators were originally Dong Yang hydraulic elevators from 1991. **Pondok Indah Mall 2 (2004) **Pondok Indah Mall 3 (under construction) **Street Gallery (2012) *Pondok Indah Office Tower **Tower 1 (1996) **Tower 2 (2008) **Tower 3 (2011) *Pondok Indah Golf Gallery *Talavera Office Park (2008) *Menara FIF *Amaris La Codefin Kemang *Graha Surveyor (1995) *Menara Bidakara 2 *Hotel Bidakara (replacement from Dong Yang elevators) *POP! Hotel Tebet *Danar Hadi Tebet *Arosa Hotel (2018) Surabaya *Galaxy Mall 2 (2006) *Grand City Mall & Convention Center (2009) *Hotel Majapahit *Pakuwon Mall (2016) *Petra Square *Bank Central Asia - Galaxy Branch *Bank Indonesia Surabaya (2001) *Plaza BRI *Pasar Atom Mall *City of Tomorrow Mall (2005) *POP! Hotel Stasiun Kota *HARRIS & POP! Hotel Gubeng (2014) *Sofyan Inn Grand Kalimas Hotel (1980s, modernized by local company) *Kyriad Pesonna Hotel *Transmart Rungkut (2016, XJ Schindler) *Tunjungan Plaza 3 (2018, replacement from Hyundai elevators) *Tunjungan Plaza 6 (2016) *Pakuwon Tower (2017) Yogyakarta *Plaza Ambarrukmo (2005) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel - Ballroom *Grand Mercure & Ibis Hotel Adisucipto (2016) *Whiz Hotel Yogyakarta (2010) *Progo Yogyakarta (2009) *Remujung Store *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro I (2013)Replacement of three 1970s Hitachi elevators into 3300 AP MRL elevators. *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro II (2013)Replacement of two 1982 Mitsubishi elevators into 3300 AP MRL elevators. *Whiz Prime Hotel Malioboro (2016) *Sejahtera Hotel & Apartment (1996) *Amaris Hotel Diponegoro *Pesonna Malioboro Hotel (2016) *Zest Hotel Yogyakarta *D'Senopati Malioboro Grand Hotel *TOP Hotel Malioboro *Royal Darmo Hotel (2016) *Cavinton Hotel Yogyakarta Banten *Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Tangerang (2013) *Marcella Square (Bintaro Jaya), Tangerang (2016) *Giant Ekstra Bintaro CBD, Tangerang *Bintaro Entertainment Center (BEC), Tangerang (2013) *Ruko Bintaro, Tangerang (2013) *Giant Ekstra BSD City, Tangerang *The Breeze BSD City, Tangerang *BSD Junction, Tangerang (2005, freight elevator) *Mercure Serpong Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2013) *Giant Ekstra Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Grand Serpong Mall & Great Western Resort, Tangerang (2005) *Amaris Hotel Tangcity, Tangerang *One PM Lifestyle Building, Tangerang *Ibis Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Unity Building, Gading Serpong, Tangerang *United Grand Hall Alam Sutera, Tangerang *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 3, Tangerang (2014-2016) *Hotel Ibis Styles Jakarta Airport, Tangerang *Hotel Ibis Budget Jakarta Airport, Tangerang *Transmart Graha Bintaro (2018, XJ Schindler) *The Burj Milenia, Alam Sutera (under construction) Semarang *Paragon Mall & Crowne Plaza Semarang (2009) *Louis Kienne Hotel Simpang Lima *Oaktree Emerald Hotel *Whiz Hotel Semarang Other cities *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Psikologi (Faculty of Psychology), Depok *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *M Gold Tower, Bekasi (2014)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators equipped with PORT destination dispatch system. *Hotel Horison Jababeka, Bekasi (2016) *Arc Hotel Bogor, Bogor *Mirah Hotel, Bogor (New Wing) *RAJA FO (Fashion Outlet) @ Cimacan, Puncak, Cianjur *Hotel Santika Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Solaris Hotel Malang, Malang *Best Western OJ Malang, Malang *Batu Suki Resort Hotel, Batu *Kusuma Agrowisata Hotel, Batu *M Boutique Hotel, Makassar *POP! Hotel Bandar Lampung, Lampung *Zest Hotel Harbour Bay, Batam, Riau Islands (2015) *Radisson Golf & Convention Center, Batam, Riau Islands *Bintan Lagoon Resort, Bintan, Riau Islands (1996) *Rahmat International Wildlife Museum & Gallery, Medan (2016) *Palembang Trade Center Mall, Palembang Italy Campania Region Naples * Hotel Romeo (2001) * Hotel Mercure (2012) * Via Ernesto Ricci 1 (2001) * Via Tribuni Della Plebe 33 (1963) * Hotel Palazzo Esedra (2010) * Railway Station Toledo (2011) * Centro Commerciale Auchan Via Argine (2009) * LOW Design Department Store (2016) * Railway Station Municipio (2014-2015) * Railway Station Toledo (2011) * Parking Garage Vallone Dei Mulini, Sorrento (2010) * Via Consalvo 97A (1960's) * Centro Direzionale Lotto 1 (1990) * Mall Azzurro (2009-2015) * Caravaggio Sporting Village (2013) * Japan Hokkaido Asahikawa * Yamada Denki Techland Asahikawa Branch Kantō Region Tokyo * Murayama Danchi (2001) *Hitotsubashi University - International Affairs Office (2001) *Akasaka 6-chome Special Care Nursing Home (2001) *Tobata Station, Kita-Kyushu (2002) *Nihombashi Station (Mitsui Entrance), Nihombashi *Aoyama R Natsuno Building, Omotesando Kanagawa * Yokoo Housing residential complex, Yokohama Chiba * General Research Building of Tokyo University, Chiba (2003) Chūbu Region Nagoya *Higashi Sakura Kai-Kan Shizuoka * Kakegawa Station Kansai Region Osaka * Carrefour Hypermarket Sayama, Monoo, Amagasaki, Higashi-Osaka (2002) *Shimoshinjo public housing complex, Osaka (2002) *Higashi Toyonaka housing residential complex, Osaka (2003) *Abiko Hishi housing residential, Osaka (2004) Kyoto *APA Hotel Kyoto Ekimae, Kyoto Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Fukuoka City Subway Line, Fukuoka (2003) Kumamoto *Kumamoto University Hospital, Kumamoto (2005) Okinawa * Okinawa Monorail, Okinawa (2002) Others *Some JR stations in Odawara and Tamachi (2002) Macau *The Venetian Macau (2007) *Grand Lisboa Macau (2007) *The Parisian Macau (2016) *Sands Cotai Central (2012) **St. Regis Macau **Grand Hyatt Macau **Holiday Inn Macao **Sheraton Grand Macao Hotel *Sofitel Macau Ponte 16 (2008) *Studio City Macau (2015) *One Central Macau(2010) **Mandarin Oriental Macau *Legend Palace Hotel *The Landmark Macau *Nova City Phase 5 (2014) *Macao Studio City (2012) *One Oasis (Lot 6) (2012) *Circle Square *Hotel Royal Macau South Korea Seoul *ING Tower (2006) *S-Trenue (2007) *Ssangrim (2009) *D-POLIS Seoul *Yeoungpung Building *Shinsegae Kyongbang Mall (2009) *Hoehyun 2nd Office (2009) *Daewoo Construction Building (2005) *SSangyong Namsan Platinum (2008) *Sinsa-dong Complex (2013) *Euljiro (2010) *Savoy Hotel, Myeong-dong (1957)[KOREA Old elevator tourSavoy Hotel schindler Elevator 1957, Myeong-dong, Seoul 우리나라에서 제일 오래된 엘리베이터 류제건] Incheon *Incheon International Airport, Incheon (2014) *Songdo The Central Park, Incheon (2008) *Cheongra The Lake Park, Incheon (2011) Others *Residential buildings managed by Korean National Housing Corporation, throughout South Korea (2006) *Various Lotte Mart hypermarts, nationwide *E-Mart, nationwide *Novotel Ambassador Hotel, Busan *IKEA Gwangmyung, Gwangmyung (2014) *Yongin U-Tower, Gyeonggi (2009) *O2 Grande, Gunsan (2007) *IT Valley, Yongin (2011) *Jangcheon APT, Jinhae (2006) *Geumgang Exllu Tower, Daejeon (2010) *GS Square, Anyang (2010) *NHN Pangyo, Pangyo (2012) *Ilsan Kintex, Ilsan (2014) *Homeplus malls, various locations Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *The Intermark *Menara Seputeh *Plaza Low Yat (1999, modernized except service elevators) *Lot 10 (1991) *Melia Hotel Kuala Lumpur (1990s) *Pavilion KL (2006) **Pavilion Elite (2016) *Suria KLCC (1998)Elevators modernized by Schindler in 2009. Two scenic elevators (also modernized in 2009) were replaced into three Schindler 5500 MRL elevators in the mid 2010s. *Plaza Central *Pacific Express Central Market Hotel (formerly Mercantile Bank Building)Replacement from 1961 Schindler "Transitronic" elevators (Source) Johor Bahru *DoubleTree by Hilton Johor Bahru *Grand BlueWave Hotel *The Landmark Tower *Larkin Bus Terminal Penang *Island Plaza, George Town (1999) *Waldorf Hotel, George Town (1968) *Federal Budget Hotel, George Town (1958) *General Produce Agency Sdn. Bhd. (66B Lebuh Penang), George Town (1964) *Golden Triangle *Straits Quay *Eastern & Oriental Hotel (Victory Annex), George Town (2013) *Hotel Malaysia, George Town (replacement from unknown elevators into Schindler 5500) *Golden Sands Resort Penang Others *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - Sattelite Terminal, Selangor (1998) *AirAsia RedQ, Sepang, Selangor *Tropicana City Mall, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *e@Curve, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *BRT Sunway Line, Petaling Jaya, Selangor **Mentari BRT Station (2015) *Kompleks Perbadanan Putrajaya, Presint 3, Putrajaya *Cruise Tasik Putrajaya, Putrajaya *Amber Court, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Hotel Equatorial Melaka, Melaka *The Pacific Sutera, Kota Kinabalu *KMC Medical Centre, Ipoh, Perak (1962) *Wisma Kinta, Ipoh, Perak (1970s) Mexico Quintana Roo *Marriott CasaMagna Resort, Cancun *Kukulcan Plaza, Cancun *Le Meridien Hotel, Cancun *JW Marriott, Cancun Jalisco *Marriott CasaMagna Resort, Puerto Vallarta *Grand Venetian Towers, Puerto Vallarta *Peninsula Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta Other states *Presidente InterContinental, Ixtapa, Guerrero *Luxury Avenue, Cabo San Lucas, Baja California Sur New Zealand Wellington *Wellington International Airport (1998) *Wellington Central Bus and Train Station *Grand Arcade (Old Bank) *Travelodge Lambton Quay (2009, modernized from 1980s Express Lift) *Spark Tower (Formerly Telecom Tower) *Wellington Regional Hospital (2008) **Main Hospital Building **Blood & Cancer Centre **Clinical Measurement Unit *Wellington Embassy Theater *Wellington Cable Car Museum *Wellington Central Library (modernized from Otis) *Wellington City and Sea Museum *New World, Oriental Bay *Copthorne Hotel, Oriental Bay *Reading Cinemas, Courtenay Place *Dimension Data House *Central On Midland Park Building *Hope Gibbons Building *Courtenay Central (2002) *Moore Wilson's, Tory St *Lombard Parking Deck, Lombard St *Stout Street Car Park *Spark Central Building *44 Victoria Street *Chews Lane Car Park *47 Manners Street *Polo House *Victoria University **Alan McDiarmid Building **Hunter Building **The Hub **Adam Art Gallery **Old Government House (main elevators) *North City Shopping Centre, Porirua *Moore Wilson's, Kenepuru/Porirua *Farmers, Coastlands Mall, Paraparaumu Auckland * Auckland International Airport * Sylvia Park Shopping Centre ** H&M ** Countdowns * SkyCity Convention Centre * Westfield Manukau City * Britomart Transport Centre * Museum of Transports and Technology (MOTAT) * Fanshaw Street Car Park (modernization of Express Lift) Christchurch * Westfield Riccarton, Riccarton * Villa Car Park, Christchurch * Hereford Car Park, Christchurch Manawatu-Wanganui * The Plaza, Palmerston North (2008) * Palmerston North Library, Palmerston North * Farmers, Palmerston North * Square Edge Arts Centre, Palmerston North * i-Site Whanganui, Whanganui (visitor information centre) Taupo * Taupo Events Centre Otago *Forsyth Barr House, Dunedin *538 Great King Motel, Dunedin *Philip Laing House, Dunedin *Otago Museum, Dunedin *AJ Hackett Bungy, Queenstown *13 Camp Street, Queenstown *Mountaineer Development Building, Queenstown Others *The Devon Hotel, New Plymouth *Edgewater Palms Apartments, Paihia *Paihia Mall, Paihia *Whakapapa Skifield, Mt. Ruapehu Philippines *LRT-1 Doroteo Jose & EDSA-Taft Stations *Gateway Mall (Main Wing), Araneta Center, Quezon City *Gateway Tower, Araneta Center, Quezon City *Ali Mall, Araneta Center, Quezon City *Shangri-La Plaza, Mandaluyong City *One Shangri-La Place, Mandaluyong City *Shangri-La at The Fort, Taguig City *Solaire Resort & Casino (Phase 1A/Theatre), Paranaque City *Commercenter Alabang, Muntinlupa City *Robinsons Novaliches Annex, Quezon City *Manila Grand Opera Hotel, Manila *M Place Panay Avenue, Quezon City *Grass Residences, SM City North EDSA Complex, Quezon City *Porta Vaga Mall, Baguio City *Mactan-Cebu International Airport Terminal 2, Mactan, Cebu *Go Hotel Robinsons Place Iloilo, Iloilo City *Diversion 21 Hotel & Annex, Iloilo City *Aeon Towers, Davao City *The Manila Hotel, Rizal Park, Manila (modernized from former Mitsubishi) *Rizal Park Hotel, Manila *Eton Corinthian Cyberpod, Ortigas, Quezon City *Santolan Town Plaza, San Juan City *Rockwell Business Center Sheridan, Mandaluyong City Singapore East Region *Eunos Techolink *Chiat Hong Building, Eunos *Eastpoint Mall, Simei *(Old) Changi Hospital - Block 161 (1962-1997A wander through old Changi Hospital, elevators still present) *Changi Village Ferry Terminal *Changi Airport **Terminal 1 **Jewel Changi Airport (under construction) **Terminal 4 (under construction) Central Region *Mandarin Oriental Singapore *Millenia Walk (1996) **The Ritz-Carlton Millenia *Suntec City Convention and Exhibition Centre (replacement from Mitsubishi elevator) *Fu Lu Shou Complex (replacement from Otis elevators) *CHIJMES (replaced into Schindler 5500 elevators) *Bugis+ (formerly Illuma Bugis, 2009) *The Prospex, Middle Road *IOI Plaza *Raffles Hospital *Golden Mile Tower (currently modernized by Kone) *Odeon Towers (replacement from 1992 Fujitec elevators) *Fullerton Hotel (modernized by KONE) *One Fullerton *The Fullerton Bay Hotel *Asia Square Tower 1 & 2 *Marina Bay Financial Centre *Liang Court (2017, modernization of Hitachi elevators) **Novotel Singapore Clarke Quay (2017, modernization of Hitachi elevators) *The Riverwalk, Clarke Quay (modernized by Kone) *Riverside Point (1994) *Clarke Quay Central *Holiday Inn Express Clarke Quay *Chinatown Point (1993, modernized) *People's Park Complex *URA Building *LTA Gallery *Singapore National Heart Centre *1557 Keppel Road *CPF Building *Shenton House *Capital Tower *Amara Singapore Hotel *Altez *Miramar Hotel *Copthorne King's Hotel *Singapore Polytechnic **Block T16 **Block T17 *Fusionopolis, one-North *Palms @ Sixth Avenue, Bukit Timah *Gleneagles Hospital *Grand Park Orchard (2010) *Orchard Parade Hotel *Shaw Centre, Scotts Road (1993, modernized) **Lido Complex (1993, modernized) **Isetan Shaw Centre (1993, modernized) *The Elizabeth Hotel *ION Orchard (2009) **The Orchard Residences *TripleOne Somerset (formerly Singapore Power Building) *Orchard Central (2009) *The Atrium @ Orchard (2012) *School Of The Arts (SOTA) *The Hamilton Scotts *Square 2 - Novena Medical Centre *Oasia Hotel Novena (2011) *Bishan Central Library *Junction 8, Bishan *West Coast Plaza *Village Residence @ West Coast *Tiong Bahru Market *Block 28 & 30 Kallang Place Industrial *Kallang Rivergreen Building *112 Katong *HarbourFront Tower One (2002) *HarbourFront Tower Two (2003) *Sentosa Express stations, Sentosa Island **Waterfront Station **Imbiah Station *Sofitel Singapore Sentosa Resort, Sentosa Island *Sentosa Cove Bus Terminal, Sentosa Island *Carpella Sentosa Island *The Tourism Academy @ Sentosa North Region *Sun Plaza, Sembawang *Northpoint, Yishun North East Region *NEX, Serangoon *Compass Point, Sengkang West Region *Regency Grove, Choa Chu Kang *ITE College West, Choa Chu Kang (2009) *Mi Casa Condominium, Choa Chu Kang *Civil Service Club, Bukit Batok *IMM Building (Lobby C), Jurong East *Taman Jurong Food & Market Centre (2005) Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 14, 22 Old Airport Road HDB (1958) *Block 10, 20 Dakota Crescent HDB (1958) *Block 2 Joo Chiat Complex HDB (1980s, modernized by ULift) Switzerland *Burgenstock (Hammetschwand Lift), Lucerne *Hirschengraben 33B, Lucerne (1912, the oldest passenger elevator in SwitzerlandOldest passenger elevator in Switzerland still running in Lucerne) *Prime Tower, Zurich *Zurich Airport, Zurich *Messeturm, Basel *Schindler Group Headquarters, Ebikon *Centro Tereno, Tereno Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchadapisek, Dindaeng and Rama 9 Area * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (office tower) * CW Tower (Formerly CyberWorld Tower) * Swissotel Le Concorde Bangkok * AIA Capital Center (2014) * Chamnarn Phenjati Business Center * Olympia Thai Tower (Main elevators) * Olympia Thai Plaza * The Stock Exchange of Thailand Building (2015) * Glas Haus Ratchada Building * Fortune Town (Additional Elevator) * New Din Daeng Flats * NHA Innovation Center Pratunam and Petchaburi Area * Amari Watergate Bangkok * Novotel Bangkok Platinum Pratunam * Platinum Fashion Mall (Zone 3) * Bangkok Hospital ** Carpark 2 ** Carpark 4 ** Wattanosoth Hospital ** Building I ** Bangkok Plaza (Passenger elevators) ** Building C * The K Fashion Outlet (Formerly Grand Diamond Plaza) * Krungthong Plaza * Thanapoom Tower * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Main elevators) * Italthai Tower * The 93 Hotel Bangkok * Pantip Pratunam (2016) * RCA Plaza * Lemontea Hotel * Mercure Bangkok Makkasan (2017) * Singha Complex (2018) * The Esse Asoke (under construction) Rattanakosin Island and Samsen * Mega Plaza Saphan Lek * Supreme Complex South Phaholyothin and Rama 6 * La Villa * AIS Tower 1 (Formerly Intouch Tower) * SM Tower * SC Tower * Center One * Prasat Neurological Institute * Phramongkutklao Hospital Other districts * Texas Suki Yaowaraj * C.P. Tower 3 North Bangkok Central and North Phaholyothin * Energy Complex (Building A) * SJ Infinite One Business Complex (2014) * Sun Towers Donmuang, Bangkhen, West Ramintra and East Chaengwattana * Plearnary Mall * Central General Hospital * Department of Special Investigation (2002) * CentralPlaza Ramindra * The JAS Wanghin * The JAS Ramintra * Happy Avenue Donmuang (2016) * Ease Park * Kasetsart University (Faculty of Engineering, Building 14) East Bangkok Ramkamhaeng, Huamak and Bang Kapi * Nasa Street (Formerly A-Link Square) * Happyland Center * The Paseo Town * Pantip Bangkapi * The Pantip Hotel Ladprao Bangkok Srinakarin and Lardkrabang * Seacon Square (1994) * B2 Bangna Premier Hotel * Modernform Tower * The Paseo Mall East Ramintra and Nawamin * Crystal Design Center * Ease Park * APEX Profound Beauty Ramintra 97 South Bangkok Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom *Park Ventures Ecoplex (2011) *208 Wireless Road *Plaza Athenee Bangkok *The Okura Prestige Bangkok (2012) *Sofitel Bangkok Sukhumvit (2010) *Mercury Tower * The Mercury Ville * All Seasons Place ** CRC Tower (2002) ** M Thai Tower (1996-1998) ** Capital Tower (1996-1998) ** Conrad Bangkok * Le Fenix Sukhumvit Bangkok * Mövenpick Bangkok Sukhumvit (2015) * Citadines Sukhumvit 11 Bangkok * One Pacific Place * Two Pacific Place * Fraser Suites Sukhumvit * The Duchess Hotel and Residences (Formerly Natural Ville Executive Residences) * Citadines Sukhumvit 8 Bangkok * iCheck Inn Ploenchit * Rosewood Bangkok (2018) Sathorn, Silom, Surawongse and Bangrak *Sathorn Square (2011) *Silom 64 *Banyan Tree Bangkok (Thai Wah Tower II) *Bayer Building *Royal Orchid Sheraton Hotel & Towers *Sathorn City Tower (1994) *Anantara Bangkok Sathorn *JC Kevin Tower (2000) *Asiatique the Riverfront * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn * River City * Mode Sathorn Hotel * Sala@Sathorn * King Chulalongkorn Memorial Hospital ** Out Patient BuildingModded into Otis elevators. ** H.M. Queen Sirikit Building * AIA Sathorn Tower (2015) * The Sukhothai Bangkok * BNH Hospital (Zone A) * The Swiss Lodge Bangkok * 393 Silom Building * Amara Bangkok * Red Planet Surawong Bangkok * Biya & Sons Building * Hotel Once Bangkok * Nantra Silom * Bangkok Marriott Hotel The Surawongse (2018) * Thailand Creative and Design Center (TCDC) * Wanglee Building * Kokotel Bangkok Surawong Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan *The Offices at CentralWorld (2004) *Mercure Ibis Bangkok Siam2 hotels in the same building. *Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square (1994) *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong *Grand Hyatt Erawan Bangkok *Amarin Plaza *Siam Kempinski Hotel Bangkok * CentralWorld (Zone Forum and Eden) * Siamkit Building * Big C Supercenter Ratchadamri (Carpark) * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * Courtyard by Marriott Bangkok * Waldorf Astoria Bangkok (2018) * Magnolias Ratchadamri Boulevard (2018) Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *The Westin Grande Sukhumvit Bangkok *PS Tower (1992) *The Emporium (1999) * Emporium Tower (1999) * Emporium Suites by Chatrium (1999) * The EmSphere (under construction) * Pullman Bangkok Grande Sukhumvit (Formerly Grand Millennium Sukhumvit) * GMM Grammy Place (1998) * Nantra Sukhumvit 39 * Metropolis Office (2015) * Mille Malle * Citadines Sukhumvit 16 Bangkok * Column Tower * Column Bangkok Hotel * Ocean Tower 1 (Except low zone elevators) * Ocean Tower 2 * Hilton Sukhumvit Bangkok * Hotel Clover Asoke Bangkok * Major Tower (2015) * Mirage Sukhumvit 27 * Ekamai Power Center * Sukhumvit Park - Marriott Executive Apartments * United Tower * The Commons * Citadines Sukhumvit 23 Bangkok * Grand Mercure Bangkok Asoke Residence * The Salil Hotel Sukhumvit 57 Nanglinchee and Rama 3 *Montien Riverside Hotel Bangkok (1989) *MS Siam Tower (under construction) *Chatrium Residence Sathon Bangkok *TTN Avenue Rama 4 *Queen Sirikit National Convention Center * Lumpini TowerModernized from Fujitec elevators. * The Davis Bangkok * President Park Hotel * Big C Extra Rama 4 * Suanplern Market * Green Tower * Makro Food Service Rama 4 Bangna, Bangchak, Onnut and Phrakanong * M Tower (2016) * Arize Hotel Sukhumvit * Ample Tower * Ample Plaza (SB Design Square Bangna) * Thai Life Insurance Bangna Head Offices * Wat Dhammamongkol (Temple elevator) * Beat Hotel Bangkok * W District * Bangkok Mall (under construction) * Habito Mall * Big C Extra Onnut * Ibis Styles Bangkok Sukhumvit 50 (2016) * MD Tower * Thosapol Land 4 Building * Ibis Styles Bangkok Sukhumvit Phra Khanong (2017) * Bhiraj Tower at BITEC (2017) * Whizdom Essence * Whizdom Connect * 101 The Third Place * 101 True Digital Park * X2 Vibe Bangkok Sukhumvit (2017) * Makro Food Service Sukhumvit 71 (2018) * Makro Food Service Onnut (2018) * Notting Hill Sukhumvit 105 (2019) North Thonburi Klongsan, Charoennakhon, Thapra and Daokanong * Sena Fest * The Mall Thapra * Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital (100th Anniversary Building) Other Districts * The Paseo Park * Makro Charansanitwong South Thonburi Bangkae and Nongkaem * Victoria Gardens * Petchkasem Power Center * UOB Petchakasem Head Offices (2017) * LPN Park Phetkasem 98 Mini Mall * The Mall Bangkae (Carpark B) (2018) Bangmod and Rama 2 * CentralPlaza Rama 2 (2002) (Elevators only) * Big C Supercenter Rama 2 * The Bright Rama 2 * SB Design Square Rama 2 Branch Central Region Samut Prakan Bangplee and Suvarnabhumi * Mega Bangna * IKEA at Mega Bangna (2011) * Novotel Bangkok Suvarnabhumi Airport (2006) * H2DO Resort and Hotel, * Market Village Suvarnabhumi (Plaza elevators) (2015) * The JAS Urban Srinakarin (2016) Other districts * Big C Supercenter Samutprakarn * The Metropolis Samrong Nonthaburi West Chaengwattana, Pakkret, Tiwanon and Srisaman * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana * Software Park * ASTRO Condominium Chaengwattana * IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center ** Challenger Hall ** Indoor Parking 2 ** Exhibition Center (Food Atrium) * Novotel Bangkok Impact * KBTG Building * Home Pro Chaengwattana * Royal Irrigation Hospital ** Panyananthaphikkhu Chonprathan Medical Center (2017) ** Institute Building * Robinson Lifestyle Center Srisaman (2015) Rattanathibet and Ngamwongwan * Big C Supercenter Rattanathibet * Home Pro Rattanathibet * Home Pro Prachachuen * The Mall Ngamwongwan Bangyai * Lotus Plus Mall Bangyai * IKEA Bangyai (2018) * Tesco Lotus Bang Kruai Sai Noi Other districts * Home Pro Ratchaphruek Branch Pathumthani Rangsit * ZPELL at Future Park * Bobae Tower Rangsit * Workpoint Entertainment Headquarters * Bangkok University Rangsit Campus * Rangsit University ** Student Center ** Dontreesuriyathep Building ** Rangsit Prayusak Building ** Medical Engineering Building * Rangsit Market Multi-Storey Carpark * Rangsit Residence Klongluang * Tesco Lotus Thanyaburi Klong 4 * Paisart Building Samut Songkram Amphawa * Amphawa Na Non Hotel and Spa * Chuchaiburi Sri Amphawa Other cities * Porto Chino, Samut Sakhon (Carpark Building) (2017) North Region Chiangmai City Center * Pattara Place Hotel * Puri Piman Apartments * Victoria Nimman Hotel * Kham Mon Lanna Resort * Airport Business Park (Building B and C) * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport (Scenic elevators) * Chiangmai University ** Faculty of Medicine *** Sriphat Building *** Boonsom Martin Building *** Tawan Kangwanpong Building * Pornping Tower Hotel Phitsanulok * Tesco Lotus Thathong * Phitsanuvej Hospital Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasima City Center * The Mall Korat (Snow Zone) (2016) * Big C Supercenter Korat * Rajamangala University of Technology Isan ฺBuriram City Center * i-Mobile Stadium * Akelada Hotel Udonthani City Center * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Scenic elevators) * Mill Place Porsi Other cities * Hugz Mall, Khonkaen East Region Chonburi Pattaya * The Avenue Pattaya * Seven Zea Chic Hotel * The Tiffany's Show Pattaya * Holiday Inn Pattaya (Executive Tower) * Ocean Marina Yacht Club * Sea Sand Sun Resort & Spa * Renaissance Pattaya Resort & Spa (2017) * Tukcom Pattaya * U Dream Hotel Pattaya * Baan Plai Haad Pattaya * The Ivory Villa * X2 Vibe Pattaya Seaphere * Sky Beach Condominium * Yunomori Onsen and Spa Pattaya * Pattaya Modus Beachfront Resort Sriracha * Citadines Grand Central Sri Racha * Tukcom Sriracha * Pacific Park Place West Region Prachuap Khiri Khan Hua Hin * Ibis Hua Hin * Navio Hua Hin * Amari Hua Hin * BlúPort Hua Hin Resort Mall (2016) * InterContinental Hua Hin Resort (Beach Wing) * Seenspace Hua Hin * Hua Hin Market Village * G Hua Hin Resort and Mall (Retail Building) South Region Phuket City Center *Sino Inn Phuket *BluPearl (under construction) Kamala *Cape Sienna Phuket Hotel & Villas *U Zenmaya Phuket Resort Patong *Jungceylon Shopping Center *Banana Walk Other districts *The Beach Heights Resort *Thanyapura Health & Sports Resort Songkhla *Big C Extra Hatyai *Tesco Lotus Chana Other cities *Nantra Chaweng Beach, Ko Samui, Suratthani *Robinson Lifestyle Center Trang, Trang Metro and Railway stations * SRT Dark Red Line (Bang Sue Station to Rangsit Station) (under construction) * BTS Light Green Line North Extension (Ha Yaek Ladprao Station to Khu Khot Station) (2019) * BTS Nana Station (Exit near Q Sukhumvit) * SRT Baan Phai Station, Khonkaen * SRT Khon Kaen Station, Khonkaen United Kingdom London *Heathrow Airport, Hillingdon **Terminal 2 (2014) **Terminal 2 Car Park (2014) **Terminal 5 (2008) *Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park **London Stadium (2012) **Lee Valley VeloPark (2011) **London Aquatics Centre (2011) *ExCeL (East) Exhibition Centre - Custom House (2010, Phase II) *Sheraton Park Tower Hotel, Knightsbridge *Heron Tower (2011) *Guys Hospital Tower (some have been modernized by Jacksons) *30 North Collonade, Canary Wharf *Westferry Circus, Canary Wharf *Bellmouth Passage Footbridge, Canary Wharf *Premiere Inn - Westfield Stratford City *Intu Bromley (formerly The Glades), Bromley (1991) Other cities * Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex (some elevators only) ** Hampton by Hilton London Gatwick Airport (2014) * The Peacocks, Woking, Surrey (1992, red car park elevators) * Old Trafford Stadium, Old Trafford, Greater Manchester United States California *Taj Campton Place Hotel, San Fransisco *San Jose Convention Center, San Jose *Nordstrom Westfield Valley Mall, Santa Clara Hawaii *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, Honolulu *Hilton Grand Vacations Club, Honolulu *Hyatt Regency Waikiki, Honolulu **Diamondhead Tower **Ewa Tower *Trump International Tower, Honolulu *Marriott Waikiki, Honolulu *Wyndham Waikiki, Honolulu *Wal-Mart Honolulu New York *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown *Milford Plaza, New York City *Marriott Marquis, New York City (2005) *1211 Avenue of the Americas, New York City *Rochester General Hospital, Rochester *Palmer Square Parking Deck, New Rochelle *New Roc City, New Rochelle Texas *712 Main St in Houston (modernization) *Hyatt Regency, Houston *Hilton Americas, Houston *Rice Lofts, Houston *Westin Oaks Hotel, Houston *Gateway Shopping Center, Austin *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio, TX *Skeeters Stadium, Sugar Land Others *JW Marriott, Washington DCFormerly Schindler Haughton elevators. *Capitol Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)These buildings have PORT elevators. *Georgia Pacific Tower, Atlanta, GA *IKEA, Bloomington, MN *The Market Square Walkway, Roanoke, VA *Hilton Ballpark East Tower, St. Louis, MO (once in 2005 as 500A and again in 2011 as Miconic 10) *Nobu Hotel at Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV *Atlantis Hotel & Casino, Reno, NV *Bank of America Plaza, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *Legoland Hotel, Winter Haven, FL (2015) *Jordan's Furniture, Reading, MA *Springhill Suites by Marriott Scranton Wilkes Barre, Scranton, PA *Regal Cinema, Hamilton Commons, McKee City, NJ (2001) *H&M, Hamilton Mall, McKee City, NJ (2013) *Forever 21, Hamilton Mall, McKee City, NJ (2013) *Atlantic Care Life Center, Egg Harbor Township, NJ (2004) *Dr. Joyanne D. Miller School, Egg Harbor Township, NJ (2003) *Caesars Atlantic City, Atlantic City, NJ *Cherry Hill Mall, Cherry Hill, NJ (2009) *Nordstrom, Cherry Hill Mall, Cherry Hill, NJ (2009) *WPVI-TV, Philadelphia, PA (2009) *Sears, Moorestown Mall, Maple Shade, NJ (2012 modernization, formerly Otis and Delaware Valley Elevator) *Lord & Taylor, Moorestown Mall, Maple Shade, NJ (2002) *Boscov's, Moorestown Mall, Maple Shade, NJ (1998) *Macy*s Home Furniture, Carle Place, NY (1998) *JCPenney Valley View Center, Dallas, TX (1996) *Phipps Plaza Court of the South, Atlanta, GA (1992) *Moody Gardens Hotel Discovery Museum, Galveston, TX (1997) *Bloomingdales Roosevelt Field, Garden City, NY (modernization) *JCPenney Natick Mall, Natick, MA (1994) *Dallas Sheraton Conference Center, Dallas, TX (1998) *Macy*s Willow Grove Park Mall, Willow Grove, PA (2001) *Dillard's Atlantic Station, Atlanta, GA (2005) *Sears Shoppingtown Mall, DeWitt, NY (1995) Other countries *Holiday Inn Buenos Aires Ezeiza Airport, Buenos Aires, Argentina *Scotia Plaza, Toronto, ON, Canada (double deck elevators) *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *KölnTringle, Cologne, Germany (2005) *Berlin Tegel Airport, Berlin, Germany (1978, modernized in 1998) *Holiday Inn Gesundbrunnen, Berlin, Germany (1993) *Berlin Schönefeld Airport, Berlin, Germany *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium *Milan Malpensa Airport, Milan, Italy *Yanggakdo International Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea (1995, some have been modernized)Yanggakdo Hotel Pyongyang, North Korea (DPRK) - More than a Review *Clover Hotel City Center, Yangon, Myanmar *Dubai Marina Mall, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Damascus Airport, Damascus, Syria (2005) *Sham shopping center, Damascus, Syria (2007) *Schindler Group (Formely DEVE) Offices in Danderyd/Stockholm, Sweden *Kista Torn, Stockholm, Sweden *Patron Pehrs Väg 7-15, Huddinge, Sweden (1989) *Hötorgshus 4 (1994-2015 - M-Series), Stockholm, Sweden *Gefinor Center, Beirut, Lebanon (1969) *Ramada Plaza Hotel, Beirut, Lebanon (M-Series) *V Hotel, Vientiant, Laos *The Savoy Shopping Arcade, Valletta, Malta *Valletta Cruise Port (Valletta Waterfront), Valletta, Malta See also *List of notable Schindler 3300 AP elevator installations *List of notable Schindler 5500 elevator installations Notes Schindler